unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Oracle
The Oracle is a quest given by Yogurt, the oracle of the Mine at the location -1. Location and Screenshots The Oracle Quest Map.jpg|The Oracle Quest Location on the Map The Oracle Quest.jpg|The Oracle Quest The Oracle Quest Duster Door.jpg|The duster room. The Oracle Quest Shelves.jpg|The shelves to clean. The Oracle Cleaning Shelves.jpg|Cleaning the shelves after getting the duster. Yogurt Avatar.jpg|Yogurt, the Great Oracle Objective In order to learn from Yogurt your purpose in this castle, you must do a few things for him: #''You must pay him 30 coins.'' #''You need to get a duster.'' #''You have to clean the shelves which prevent him from talking.'' Solution This quest is very simple and really quick as almost everything you have to do is in this room. #Normally, on arriving here, you should already have at least 30 coins if you didn't buy anything. If not, you can go to the room 1,1 where Zoran is, there is 15 coins. For the missing coins, explore the casle, kill some monsters, go back to Zoran and sell their loot. #Back in the Oracle's room, there is a door at the right Yogurt. Go in, open the chest and get the duster. #When you got the duster, you can now clean the shelves. To do it, go in front of the shelves and press the Action key. #When you have finished cleaning the shelves, talk to the Yogurt to finish the quest. Rewards There is no real reward for this quest but when finishing the quest, Yogurt the oracle will reveal to you your purpose in this castle. You will also gain some exp points. Dialogs No quest If you press action on the shelves without having the quest, Daniel will tell you: "These shelves are full of dusty books." If you try to open the chest containing the duster without having the quest, Daniel will tell you: "A trunk with cleaning stuff, this stuff looks a thousand years old." Beginning the quest Daniel : "En Taro Adun! Are you the Great Oracle?" Yogurt : "Mmm... a long time it's been, that a stranger here I see." Daniel : "You face looks familiar... and so does you voice... of course! I know who you are! " Yogurt: "With another creature you confuse me, young stranger. I am Yogurt. " Daniel : " I'm sorry. I confused you with a great teacher from my world. Well, not MY world, but one that's in a galaxy far far away. " Yogurt : " Strange, you and your words are. Why searching for the Great Oracle are you, hmm? What question need answers? " Daniel : " See, I don't know exactly what my mission is in this castle. I mean. I don't know what I have to do because in this hallucination we skipped the inn and the hooded guy who tells me the mission. " Yogurt: Hallucination? You think that you life, a hallucination , here is? " Daniel: " Of course. I was playing an RPG game with my buddies and I suddenly appeared here in this castle. Those bastards poured some sort of drug into my drink. " Yogurt : "Strange your story is. You mission I know. " Daniel : "What is it? What do I have to do? " Yogurt : "Hard talking is. Dust from shelves, my throat it dries. Clean the shelves you must. " Daniel : "What? Clean your shelves? What do I look like? A maid? " Yogurt : "Also, for some coins I ask. If coins you obtain, you mission I will reveal. Daniel: "Son of a bitch! And he wants to be paid! Fucking greedy oracle. " "This is so no epic. Neo didn't pay shit and didn't have to do chores when he went to see HIS oracle. AND he was given cookies! " Zera : "He is a phony! He is trying to scam you! I hope you are not stupid enough to believe him. " Narrator: "If you believe the oracle, clean the shelves and give him 30 coins. If you think he is lying, you can abandon the quest in the "quest" section from the game menu. " Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active, the narrator will tell you: "There is a duster in the chest beyond the door next to the oracle. Use it to dust the oracle's shelves. " Finishing the quest Daniel : "Done. Everything is spic and span. Here take you coins you parasitic scumbag. Now will you tell me what my mission is? " Yogurt : "To destroy Harnakon you mission is. " Zera : "What!? That cannot be true!! " Daniel : "Harnakon? You mean the Lord of this castle? " Yogurt : "Yes, the master and lord of this castle, Harnakon is. In the darkness his power resides. " Daniel : "Ok, got it. And where can I find him?" Yogurt : " In the top of the tallest tower of this castle his dwelling is. " Daniel : "And how can I get there? " Yogurt : Guardians first you must kill. Their keys you must obtain. The gates of Harnakon the keys will open. " Daniel : "Boss monsters, check. Plot coupons, got it. What else can you tell me? " Yogurt : "Vigilant shadows you must avoid. Possession you must avoid. The capacity to subvert your will they possess, and cloud the greatest of minds they can. " Daniel : "Don't worry. I already met one. As soon he saw me, he asked for mercy and ran away like a frightened mouse. " Zera : "Liar! " Yogurt : "Fantastic! Good luck in your mission, young stranger. " Daniel : "Okay See you. " " I have the feeling that this midget has scammed me, but at least now I know my objective. " Zera : "You believe the liser of this sixpenny charlatan? Can't you see that he took advantage you? " Daniel : "Hmmm... I don't know. I'll see what happens... " Category:Quests